


touch me, tease me, fill me up

by astralmien



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Hwall, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Eric, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralmien/pseuds/astralmien
Summary: “i want to try something.”eric says it as innocently as anything else, but hyunjoon catches the nervous edge to his voice. the sentence makes hyunjoon snap his head up, the anticipation of whatever eric would say far more intriguing than his phone screen.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	touch me, tease me, fill me up

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is short and sweet. i'm a bit unsure about posting it so if you like it please let me know ; - ; thank you

“i want to try something.” 

eric says it as innocently as anything else, but hyunjoon catches the nervous edge to his voice, and the way he lets the sleeves of his hoodie curl around his palms so he can dig his fingers into them. the sentence makes hyunjoon snap his head up, the anticipation of whatever eric would say far more intriguing than his phone screen.

“right now?”

“yeah. i mean, only if you want to—”

“what is it?”

“i want you to—” eric catches himself mid-sentence, breath stuttering and cheeks turning pink as he wills himself to finish it, “i want you to fuck my throat.”

hearing something so  _ lewd _ from eric’s innocent-seeming little mouth makes hyunjoon feel dizzy, and he tries not to let his mouth either drop open in shock or curl into a giddy smile. he knows it must’ve been difficult to ask for this, and he doesn’t want to scare him away, so he doesn’t do either.

“yeah?” hyunjoon starts, letting his unmistakably teasing lilt flow freely. he sets his phone down and moves to sit next to eric on the bed. he hooks his chin on eric’s shoulder and whispers: “tell me what you like about it.”

eric is tugging at his sleeves even more helplessly now, and it would be obvious to anyone that could see him how riled up he is. hyunjoon can’t hear it but he can imagine eric’s heart beating fast in his chest.

“um, i just, i just want—” eric cuts off his own sentence and whines fitfully, “please don’t make me say it.” the next sentence comes quietly, under his breath like he doesn’t want anything more but to be spared the humiliation of having to spell out his fantasy so boldly.

“if you don’t tell me,” hyunjoon starts, tongue still sharp with mirth and a hand coming to curl around the back of eric’s neck, “i won’t know exactly what you want.”

“i just want to, to be  _ full _ .” he manages to settle on that, face flaming even brighter as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“but i already fill you up so often, baby.” hyunjoon’s hand moves from the back of his neck and slides slowly down his back instead, coming to a stop at eric’s waist and gripping it possessively. “i fuck you out on my cock all the time, let you have everything you want since i’m so  _ generous. _ ” even though eric won’t look at him, he knows that he can feel the way hyunjoon’s lips are twisted into a mocking smile as they press against the shell of his ear. the words make eric shake.

“you know what i mean,” eric says, pouting and trying already to rub his thighs together, seeking some kind of friction. he’s already affected this much—whether it’s just from the idea, from hyunjoon’s words, or the combination of the two. it’s a pitiful sight, and hyunjoon clucks his tongue.

“no, i don’t. and since you won’t tell me, i guess i’ll just have to do what i want. i’m not sure you deserve anything more after  _ this _ , anyway.” at the emphasis of the word, hyunjoon takes his other hand and pushes eric’s thighs apart. “what do you think? do you think you deserve it, after being so bad and trying to touch yourself without my permission? you know the rules.” the hand on his waist moves back up to his neck, passing by it so he can twist his fingers into eric’s hair and pull hard instead, forcing him to face hyunjoon. eric whines, high and sudden and instinctual. the sound of it coming from his own mouth makes him close his eyes in shame again.

“i-i don’t deserve it.”

“looks like you’re finally right about something, baby. it’s a shock that you can manage even that, considering how it seems like all you ever think about is when you can get fucked next. you’re such a dumb little slut.” hyunjoon digs his fingers into eric’s thigh and watches eric’s reactions. he thinks he’s being subtle, but he never is. his breath is almost punched from him and leaves in a shaky little keen at his words.

hyunjoon’s fingers stop tugging at eric’s hair and comb through it gently instead. it lures eric into a false sense of security. his breathing settles down, and his eyes open just enough to meet hyunjoon’s. already, they seem glassier than usual.

“today, i’m gonna be doing something for myself, and you’re just gonna have to sit there and take it like a good boy. can you do that?” hyunjoon loves the way his own words sound, condescending and mean, like he thinks eric is stupid. he doesn’t  _ really _ think eric is stupid, of course, but he knows how much his tone feeds into eric’s fantasy.

“yes, please, i’m—i’m good, i’ll be good, i promise.” eric struggles through his sentence, eyes blinking up at hyunjoon, and he can already see how desperate and hazy his mind is. just  _ words _ have this much of an effect on him, and the rush of power hyunjoon feels reverberates throughout his chest.

hyunjoon is about to say something, when he notices eric fidgeting and his eyes darting around. it’s the look he gets when he wants to ask for something and is too nervous to initiate it. luckily, hyunjoon knows him well enough to be able to coax him into saying whatever it is.

“what is it, baby? want something?”

“want—eric wants kisses.” he pouts, and the use of third person almost has hyunjoon swooning. he wonders how eric can already be this far gone, but right now it doesn’t really matter because eric is being precious, and hyunjoon doesn’t stop himself from cooing. his hand moves from eric’s hair to rest on his cheek, and hyunjoon smiles at the way eric nuzzles it.

“ _ aww _ , such a sweet thing, asking me so nicely for kisses. you can have them, kitten.” eric’s eyes flutter shut at the pet name and hyunjoon leans in to give him what he wants, just this once. out of everything they do, the thing eric always loves the most is kissing, and hyunjoon won’t deny how much he loves the way he can make eric’s head spin with just his tongue.

it’s what he resolves himself to do now, knowing that no matter how much hyunjoon can rile him up with his words or his touch, it’s kissing that really does the most. as soon as their lips meet, eric is whining again and hyunjoon eats it up. he teases eric, moving his lips slowly and gently at first. sometimes, diving straight into something messier is good, but hyunjoon likes to draw it out and really make eric ache for it.

just as eric’s fingers start to press into his shoulders more insistently, his whines coming a little more desperately, hyunjoon picks up the pace. he bites into eric’s bottom lip—a sharp and painful contrast to how softly he had been kissing him—and sucks on it when eric gasps. the sound spurs hyunjoon on and he moves his hands to eric’s waist, holding on tight as he tugs him into his lap.

as soon as they get comfortable, hyunjoon presses his tongue against eric’s lips. he opens up so easily for him, licking and sucking at hyunjoon’s tongue like it’s candy as soon as he gets ahold of it. the noises he makes are so obscene—both from his own voice and from how messy they’re being. drool is already dripping down eric’s chin from it, so completely immersed in their kiss that he can’t even care.

they kiss for so long, for a ridiculous amount of time, before hyunjoon grows a little weary. he loves kissing eric and would gladly— _ has _ gladly—done it for hours, but right now he thinks eric’s lips would feel much better wrapped around his cock.

“wanna put that mouth to use somewhere else, baby?” hyunjoon pulls away from their kiss, feeling as wrecked as eric already looks. and of course, the sweet boy nods fast, already eager to have something back in his mouth. really, hyunjoon should’ve known this was coming. it should’ve been obvious.

hyunjoon gently moves eric back off of his lap and stands next to the bed. hyunjoon looks at eric expectantly, but he just stares dumbly at him, drool still smeared on his chin and lips bright and shiny red. jesus, what a sight.

“on your knees, darling.” hyunjoon makes sure he shows eric just how stupid he thinks he is with the tone of his voice, and eric practically melts at it before scrambling to his knees at hyunjoon’s feet.

he sits and waits patiently, staring up at him with unrestrained excitement, and hyunjoon feels strangely proud. his little boy is being so good for him, and he wants to give him exactly what he asked for. so, he unbuttons his jeans and pulls out his cock, holding it right in front of eric’s face.

eric can’t stop staring, wants it so badly, but he waits to be given permission. he doesn’t want to make that mistake again. and when hyunjoon gives it, he doesn’t hesitate at all. there’s no preamble, no buildup, eric just goes right down on him slowly but steadily, until his cock is all the way inside, and hyunjoon doesn’t even think he’s alive anymore with how fucking incredible it feels.

eric has sucked him off before, but  _ never _ like this, nothing even close. usually, he couldn’t even fit him halfway inside. hyunjoon’s mind is spinning as he tries to get ahold of himself and his thoughts jump around. how did he get so good at this?

“baby,” he says, sounding winded, “have you been practicing?” he carefully pulls his cock out of eric’s throat to let him answer. the slide out is just as good, and he shivers thinking about what he’ll get to do.

“yeah, wanted to try it so bad, wanted to make sure it was perfect.” and eric just gives him one of his sweet little smiles, so genuine even if his words are dripping with something else. the imagery of eric practicing taking something down his throat, all by himself, because he wanted to be  _ perfect _ , makes hyunjoon’s cock twitch. eric can feel it where he holds it in his hand and he giggles.

wordlessly, he grabs eric’s face and shoves it back down where it belongs. eric makes a muffled yelp of surprise but quickly gathers himself and focuses on not gagging. the feeling is so intense that hyunjoon can hardly do  _ anything _ once he’s all the way inside, just stands there, eyes shut and slack-jawed and feeling the way eric’s throat flexes around him with the effort to keep still.

hyunjoon looks down at eric’s face, bringing a hand to caress his cheek again. he looks oddly sweet like this, throat stuffed full and his fasted twisted in concentration. he’s trying so hard, because he wanted this so badly.

then, eric whines, a plea for more. hyunjoon starts to move his hips slowly, at first, worried about hurting eric, and also finding it difficult to keep his composure. every moan and other horrible noise that makes its way out of eric’s throat spurs him on, and he eventually finds a rhythm. eric is so good at this, so incredibly good, and hyunjoon can barely find the will in him to think.

he looks down again, and this time, he sees the tears streaming down eric’s cheeks, pushed forth from how tightly he’s squeezing his eyes shut and flowing freely. it’s a delicious sight, but hyunjoon sees something else that catches his interest. he knew how far he was fucking into eric’s mouth—no, his throat—but his eyes had been closed almost the whole time so he had never really realized. he moves his hand from eric’s cheek down to under his chin and almost gasps. he can feel his cock move in and out, feels the bulge of it under his chin and in the very top of his throat. it’s horrible in the best way, and hyunjoon knows he will never ever forget it.

“you feel that? how deep i am inside you? and you're so good, just taking it like that, all the way in.” hyunjoon gently cups his throat and presses to let eric feel it, and he almost chokes on loud groan. it sounds like it was forced from him, like he’s surprised by it. but the look in his eyes only grows wilder, and hyunjoon knows it’s okay for him to be more enthusiastic about his fucking.

eric brings him closer to the edge than he expects, and he has to pull out suddenly, breaths heaving with the effort to stop himself from cumming down eric’s throat. while the idea is enticing, he doesn’t want eric to actually choke. 

eric looks like he’s been snapped out of a trance, opening his bleary eyes to look up at hyunjoon. he cups eric’s jaw with one hand, and strokes himself quickly with the other. when eric doesn’t do anything, he presses his fingers into eric’s skin a little harder. then, he gets the message and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out like an eager puppy. it’s cuter than it should be, when hyunjoon bumps the head of his cock onto eric’s tongue and his eyes flutter shut because of it, like he just can’t wait. and when hyunjoon finally cums, eric takes it easily, catching it all on his tongue and swallowing.

hyunjoon heaves a sigh of relief as he fixes his clothes, before kneeling on the ground in front of eric. he looks tired and dazed, lips red and puffy, but still ready to do anything hyunjoon would ask of him. all hyunjoon can do is cup eric’s face and kiss him, and he does so gently to make sure he doesn’t hurt eric’s tender lips.

“you did so well, baby, thank you.” eric glows at the praise, cheeks lighting up a pretty pink and lips turning up in a little smile. warmth fills hyunjoon’s chest at the sight. hyunjoon can’t help kissing him again, a little more heatedly this time but still hopefully conveying how much affection he feels. 

his baby was so good to him, so perfect, that it’s only right for hyunjoon to make him feel just as good in return. he lets his hand trail down from eric’s face as they kiss, to his neck, and down his torso all the way until he grips eric through his sweatpants. he expects him to be begging and whining to be touched at this point, but instead he only makes a little noise in the back of his throat. hyunjoon realizes the cloth he’s touching is wet, and pulls away from eric’s lips with a shaky exhale.

“did you cum already?”

“yeah, i—i’m sorry.” eric looks down and away from hyunjoon, the color in his cheeks darkening with shame.

hyunjoon doesn’t know how to react, still almost shocked. eric liked his throat being fucked so much that he came in his pants, without being touched at all. a shiver hits him at the thought, and he tries not to tremble. he’s exhausted, but his body can’t help responding to the idea even a little. it’s just too hot for him to be completely unaffected. normally, he might try and keep going, but he can see how truly spent eric is, body shivering and eyes threatening to slip closed. his throat probably aches, too, with all of the effort he had put in.

“don’t worry, baby, it’s fine. i’m just surprised you liked it that much, is all.” hyunjoon gives him a sweet smile, and moves his hand away. he stands up again, holding out his hands for eric to grab onto. as he expected, eric is unsteady on his feet, stumbling into hyunjoon’s arms when he tries to stand. hyunjoon doesn’t mind and pulls him closer, kissing him on the cheek as he does.

“come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/beauttifuI)


End file.
